In the field of aerial photography a single-revolution limited rotation structure that limits a rotation to one revolution is often utilized to obtain a wide range of shooting angle. However, this structure suffers from a drawback that it may not be able to make a full 360° rotation due to the stopping action of a stopper, leading to an insufficient shooting angle. In order to address this issue, an indefinite full-revolution rotation structure may be utilized in the prior art; however, unlimited rotations of this structure due to the absence of the stopping action of the stop device may easily cause flexible printed circuit board (FPC) wiring to break, thereby reducing service life of the FPC.